


No Pain No Gain

by Drakka



Series: The Lobisomem and T-Rex [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Pacts, Monsters, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Pain, Threats of Violence, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakka/pseuds/Drakka
Summary: An easy transformation, she said. It doesn't look like that to him!





	No Pain No Gain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a challenge to myself to write a painful transformation!

" **Sir, we can't allow _dogs_ in here.**"

Problems were an abundance for Rex, problems like wondering what he'd eat the next day, what could kill him today, whether home would still be home when he returned, that sort of stuff. Not this kind of crap.

" **I don't know if you're looking at her through your nose or that eye, but neither seem to be working buddy, cause that's not a dog. That's the Lobisomem. Ring a bell? Defended our sorry asses when some High Blood goes berserk?** " Through his tough words, he felt a twinge of fear as the man looked down at him, curling a gorilla lip into a frown and narrowing his too large eye, but the much smaller man refused to falter. Besides, he had good back-up.

The impossible female Lobisomem. The Dog of Children. The Devourer. All and none, she loomed behind him. Too many teeth stuck from her jaws, and the concrete of the street cracked as she lowered to eye level, dark scales rippling and wings raising slightly as her eyes locked with eye. " **I j-jussst...jusssst want to ssshee what'ss great 'bout drinking. He here lovessss it, wanted to do somethin' nice for 'em, at bar now.** " Her voice was a poor excuse for a woman's, Rex thought, but great for intimidation, deep and simply wrong sounding. She sounded less like a person and more like some kind of caricature of one. So close to her, he could feel the anger from her pulsating into the mark on his hand, proof of their bond to each other, accidental as it was. There were few beings that could stand up to an angered High Blood, much less the Lobisomem, and Rex's heart swelled.

...and proceeded to drop again. Cyclops gorilla man simply shrugged and rumbled, " **You can't fit ma'am. I am sorry about that, but we got other customers...even the Lobisomem would lose an eye if she...say, made a ruckus.** " He then proceeded to wedge in between the door, as if daring her to try and force her way through the doorway, and she huffed indignantly and turned tail as she marched away, all beings and beasts hurrying out of her way. Like a final nail in the coffin, the guard chuckled and growled, " **Better follow, pretty boy. Hear the people here love a human-looking _freak_ like you, don't want ta end up in someone's stomach, do you?**" A red tinge flooded across Rex's face, but he couldn't hide the fear the flickered across his face as he stumbled away and darted after Lobisomem, so much smaller and not wanting to end up dead over a stupid bar.

* * *

 

" **W-we're gettin' in.** " Lobisomem's voice shuddered in his chest like a heartbeat, and he let out a puff of laughter, " **Can ya just drop it? It's fine. You can't get in, and no way in hell am I going in there alone, someone will have me as a snack, or worse.** " It made his stomach crawl, and though he kept his face straight, he knew Lobisomem could sense his discomfort around the animalistic beings that populated this city. A city where it was eat or be eaten, and where his jagged teeth did nothing but make him easy prey. A gun could only do so much, and a bar was not worth the potential death alone.

A blue light flashed briefly on Lobisomem's face as she sensed his emotions, the pact mark occupying her face and her claws dug into the dirt of the alleyway they had taken refuge in.

" **I...can...turn human.** "

What? For a second, he thought he misheard, or she was joking, but not even a little! No amusement slithered through the connection they shared, and she suddenly stomped away from him, teeth grinding in determination. " **H-huh!? Wait! What!?** " She flattened her leathery ears, expressionless snake face suddenly looking very much worried as she picked eyes with Rex and studied him deeply, like she didn't know what a human form would look like.

...and then it started.

Her scales stood up like fur, and nausea spread through the both of them as she fell to her joints. Her eyes never left his, even as a sudden  _crack_ accompanied her wings retreating  _into_ her back like her skin was nothing more than paper. Her tail quickly followed as splinters of white bone started to reach through her claws.

Now pain had joined the connection of two souls, and Rex covered his ears as a high keening echoed off the wall, which one of them, he couldn't tell. " **Stop it! 'Ey! Lobi! Stop it, it's ok!** " He didn't sound like himself, he sounded like a coward. His hair was standing up, the ground suddenly so much closer as he fell to his knees in a humanoid mirror to his partner. And yet it was nowhere near what she was going through.

Dark blood such a deep red it was almost black splattered onto the floor as her limbs twisted and shortened, skin replacing scales in a horrible copy of clothes. Her spine jutted towards the sky, and she straightened out into a two legged stance as her face similarly warped, black hair growing from both her head and neck.

Then. Her body pulled together. Skin grasped at each other like tentacles, regenerating together until her bare feet stood in blood that didn't even look like her own anymore. It was over, the transformation was over. " **Look g-good?** "

And it wasn't even that good.

Her knees still bent back like a dog's, four fingers occupying her hand, and not even mentioning she had a lion's mane of hair. But worst of all? The snaggletoothed snout she still had, that he could feel pulse with agony as it tried to heal on an otherwise human face. It had none of the snake-like grace she had before, more like she had crushed her body into a smaller form, just waiting to explode back into the Lobisomem. Truth be told? It was a shitty disguise to look human.

But he didn't have the heart to tell her that.

" **You look great, real freak of nature. Still you.** "


End file.
